


Please, Take me away from here

by Toadmonkey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadmonkey/pseuds/Toadmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes an overdose, Cas comes to save him.</p><p>Set in season two, after Houses Of The Holy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Please, Take me away from here

It's the third time he's done this now, lined up the little foil sheets filled with pills and began systematically popping them out. It's mostly paracetamol, something easily accessible to him, the rest is made up of whatever Sam had managed to swipe without being caught.

when he's finished there's what seems like a mountain of tablets on the motel bed. Sam stares at them for a minute silently praying for someone to take him away from this life. He doesn't actually expect answer of course, He may believe in angels but they're not going to be concerned with him.

He lets out a slow breath and gathers the first lot into his hand. Jess is dead this time, she isn't going to come home early to find him, one handful down and "save" him, and Dean is at a bar, again.

He's really going to do it.

\--

He isn't sure how long it's been since he finished the last handful of pills when he hears someone come into the motel room and weakly tries to grab the knife under his pillow. Not that he'll be able to use it. Not that he cares about dying, like he'd be in this situation if he did, but Dean doesn't deserve to find his brother lying bloody after a night out. Though to be fair Dean doesn't deserve a brother like Sam.

Whoever it is launches into some spiel, Sam really isn't listening, catching bits and pieces, something about Castiel and Why. There's a tinge of sadness in their voice and Sam is highly confused when the man touches his forehead and the nausea goes away.

He takes advantage of his sudden alertness and slashes the knife across the man's chest, drawing himself against the wall with his eyes screwed shut and settles for bloody after all.

Whatever he's expecting, it doesn't come. Instead there's the same steady voice, laced with something comforting and a dip in the bed that means he's sat down.

"There are angels, Sam"

He opens his eye at that, wondering how hell some guy in a trench coat could know something Dean only found out a few weeks ago.

"I'm Castiel"

As if to prove a point the man, Castiel, moves his hand over the knife wound, lets it glow for a few moments and Sam watches in awe as the skin under it heals together.

"I'm here for you, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

By the time Dean gets back to the motel, any evidence of the earlier events have disappeared. Cas forced Sam to flush the remainder of his pills, even if it hadn't comforted him much knowing how easily they'd been obtained, and used his grace to clean the room.

Sam had gone to bed not long after he and Cas had finished talking, or more accurately, after Cas had finished trying to convince Sam of his worth, exhausted and emotions raw and not in need of any more questions just yet.

When Dean walks into the room, slightly drunk, all he sees is Sammy sleeping in his too small bed, hair flipped over his face to hide his tear-stained cheeks and he doesn't think to question the trench coat clutched in his brother's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Cas being there for Sam isn't going to solve his problems. For now this is where I'm leaving it but I may write more for this story which will show that.


End file.
